Silver and Gold
by JinandCherry
Summary: Riku and Kairi are nowhere to be found on the island. Sora is left abandoned with another mysterious entity who somehow is always within Sora's vicinity. His motives become clear shortly after their first encounter. SoraxRoxas, BDSM warning
1. Silver and Gold

_Splish sploosh,_

_Splish sploosh_

_…kerplunk._

Sora sat amongst the cold mossy rocks skipping stones to pass the time.

There was nobody else around, just him and the running stream against nondescript shrubbery.

There was always nothing to do on the island. He had strolled along the same stream hundreds of times, strolled along the familiar coastlines for fish, and climbed every tree to find the perfect spot to build treehouses.

He was never the type to be melancholy about having nothing to do, but these days in particular seemed to drag on tirelessly.

Some days he wished he could just build a raft and float along the stream going along with wherever the waters seemed to end. After all, that was just how life was. But floating along in such a little raft in such a vast body of water is such a lonely experience. Without friends, who would he share the adventure with?

Sora rested his head on his knees and hugged them tight.

_It's been three days since I've seen Riku, Kairi, or anyone on the island, _Sora thought,

_Where are my friends?_

_Where is everyone?_

Sora slowly got up from his feet.

_Why did they suddenly just leave without telling me where they went?_

_I sure hope they're okay…_

"I guess I'll just wait for them to come back," Sora said as he walked home.

The sun was setting to orange skies. Shadows grew long and dark as the sun neared closer towards the horizon.

_Riku…Kairi…_

_I miss you guys._

Watching the sun set from his room was normally a warm memory that alluded to long slumber parties and adventures shared with his friends. But tonight, as the warm sunrays dove deeper beyond the horizon, Sora was left alone in his room.

Days, then weeks passed, and loneliness lingered.

Like a loyal pet, Sora waited at the creek bed hoping that his friends would return.

_Splish sploosh,_

_Splish splish sploosh_

_…kerplunk._

"Alright! Five in a row this time! Did you see that Rik-"

Sora withdrew from his sudden exclamation, remembering that neither Riku nor Kairi had returned yet.

"Why did you leave me alone on this island?" Sora yelled up at the sky, hoping that somehow Riku and Kairi would be able to hear his message.

To no avail, a few laughing seagulls echoed Sora mockingly.

Feeling heavy and recluse, Sora found an abandoned cave to hide in.

Soon after lying down, he fell into a deep slumber.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Sora's eyes snapped open.

White-gold hair was the first thing Sora's eyes registered as his vision came back to focus.


	2. Let's Be Friends

"Huh..? Oh must've fallen asleep…" Sora rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

Looking up again to make eye contact with the stranger, Sora noticed a familiar blue hue close to contact range with his own face.

"The name's Roxas." The stranger smiled, "Let's be friends."

"Uh..S-sure, I guess," Sora said, grateful for another human being to interact with.

"Wait a second, wh-what are you?!"

Suddenly Roxas held Sora's throat in a deathgrip, threatening to collapse his windpipe at the flick of his wrist.

_What the hell, am I going to die at the hands of a psycho stranger?_ Sora frantically looked around for help in the dark cave.

"Friends do what other friends tell them to do," Roxas smiled kindly.

His grip did not loosen.

"Ungh—sure, what do—urgh—you want me to do?" Sora struggled.

Sora followed Roxas's lips to make out the words, "heart, mine," as he gestured to Sora and then at himself.

Sora blacked out.

Waking up in a bolt from the chilled cave floor, Sora stood up.

_It was just a dream, _he thought.

He ran home as fast as he could to take a shower and forget about the ordeal.

But revealing the unfamiliar scar on his chest as he took off his shirt convinced him otherwise.

The bathroom was silent except for the droplets of water coming from the shower spout.

_What do I do?_

_Should I call the police?_

_Does he know where I live?_

_Why have I never seen him before on this island?_

_What was his name again—Roxas…_

Sora began to feel dizzy as the name echoed in his head.

Roxas…

Roxas…

Roxas…

_Roxas_

Sora clutched the sides of his head and knelt in front of the toilet to vomit.

A trail of slime projected from his mouth into the toilet.

Heaving heavily, Sora tried to control his ragged breathing to calm himself down.

_What did he want with me?_

_Why did he want to kill me?_

_Have we met before?_

Sora's thoughts continued as he made his way to the foot of his bed.

_Where is Riku?_

_Where is Kairi?_

_Am I going insane?_

Sora picked up his cell phone. _No new messages._

Neither Riku nor Kairi had been picking up calls the past few weeks.

The reality of the situation began to settle in.

I'm all alone on this island, and there's a killer who wants to steal my heart.

Sora hadn't left his house in over three days.

All the windows and doors were locked, the blinds were closed, and the security alarms were on. _The police hadn't been picking up either, so what good would alarms do?_ Sora thought.

Exhausted from having little sleep and no food, Sora fell asleep on his bed.

_Roxas…_

_Roxas…_

_Roxas…_

A familiar death grip enclosed itself around Sora's throat.

Sora opened his eyes, only to find that he had been blindfolded, gagged, and chained to his bed.

_Swoo-clink. _It sounded like a metal blade had been exposed.

The sharp metal edge was confirmed as Sora's skin was prickled against it. His cold sweat coated the edge of the knife.

Roxas continued to sweep the edge of his blade back and forth along Sora's bare chest. His clothes had been neatly dissected from his body just prior to awakening.

Sora whimpered.

"How uncharacteristic of you," Roxas commented, "Such bravado completely undermined at the graze of a little knife."

"And you call yourself a hero."

A violent hand pulled at the gag around Sora's mouth for release.

The incapacitated hero choked on his saliva as he gasped for enough air.

"What do you want from me?!" The restrained brunette demanded.

The golden-haired boy simply snickered in response.


	3. Closer

Sora felt gloved hands rest themselves on his chest, as the golden-haired boy lowered himself closer to Sora's head.

_"Your heart," _the golden-haired boy whispered slowly into Sora's ear.

His breath made Sora shiver as he spoke. Roxas nibbled at Sora's ear affectionately.

Gloved hands cupped the helpless brunette's face, forcing it closer to the golden haired boy's own.

Mmnph. Sora groaned as soft pale lips pressed against his own. His face reddened. Sora was disgusted with himself.

Roxas separated himself from the brunette.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Sora's lips tingled with agitation. He didn't respond.

"Heh," Roxas sneered.

He swung his gloved hand across the brunette's face. "Ahhn!" The brunette responded.

Sora breathed heavily, surprised by his own response.

"You're getting used to it, aren't you, pet."

"This is disgusting," Sora protested.

"Hmph. You'll change your mind soon enough."

Roxas placed a gentle kiss on Sora's lips, planting a mysterious pill between them with his tongue.

Sora blushed, unable to refuse the pill as Roxas's lips were interlocked with his own. The struggle was futile, as the pill was soon ingested.

"Roxas, please, I don't want to do this."

"Yes, but you will have fun with it soon enough.

It seems like you're enjoying already."

Roxas ran his fingers down the submissive boy's torso, releasing a needy gasp from the brunette's lips. "Aahh," Sora shivered.

"Mnnh," Roxas's hands continued to drag his hands across Sora's chest, exploring the contours of his abdomen down to his crotch.

His hands fondled Sora for a moment, surprised to find that the brunette was already hard from the excitement.

Sora could not have been more humiliated.


End file.
